Speed Run/Prion
The following is a list of speed run strategies created by users on the wiki. Feel free to add your own strategies. And remember, these may work first time or could work on your hundredth attempt. Strategy #1 by Risviltsov Aiyyo! Risviltsov here, back again with another strategy guide! This time, it is for a speed run, and specifically for the Prion speed run. To get 5 bio-hazards, you need to eradicate all of humanity in 349 days or less. This is made difficult due to the slower "reaction" to the statistics. To simplify, Prion takes a while to adapt to the new evolutions. Let's get started, shall we? Genetic Configuration First off, we need to set up our genetic configuration. For this particular speed run, I elected to choose ATP Boost as our DNA gene, Darwinist as our Mutation gene, Suppression as our Travel gene, Urbophile as our Environment gene, and Sympto-Stasis as our Evolution gene. Phase I - Early Infection For the speed run, I began my plague in China, for the amount of people they have and for how many people are in the surrounding countries. This would help delay being detected by a few days. The first thing we need to do is to evolve Rodent 1, straight at the beginning. This would help increase spread in the northern countries near Greenland and help infect countries such as the USA, which could infect the Caribbean. Phase II - Symptom Overload Next, we need to evolve our symptoms. We need to budget our evolutions, though. I did some selections on my spreadsheet with all of the statistics of the symptoms and I figured that the following chains give 31 infectivity points, 19 severity points and 1 lethality point for a bargain amount of 29 DNA. This chain was: Cysts, Abscesses, Haemophilia, Nausea, Vomiting, Diarrhoea, Coughing, Sneezing and Pneumonia. Since we also need to be lethal early, I evolved Internal Haemorrhaging and Dysentery. This increased the lethality by 15 DNA points. Phase III - Country-to-Country Transmission To increase our vectors of infection, I evolved Water 1, Air 1, Water 2 and Air 2, which increased the infectivity by 23 points, and increased the likelihood of a plane or boat being infected. This would prove vital to the run, for we would need to infect those island countries quickly and infect the rich countries quickly as well. Now, we need to increase our effectiveness in differing locations. I evolved Drug Resistance 1, Heat Resistance 1 and Cold Resistance 1. This would at the very least let the prion spread at all in those countries. We also need to make sure we infect every country, so I evolved Extreme Bioaerosol. Next, I returned to the special abilities, and evolved Drug Resistance 2, Heat Resistance 2 and Cold Resistance 2. Now, we'll be able to spread quickly enough in these special conditions, which would prove very vital to our success. Phase IV - Doomsday Lastly, we need to do the devil's work and quickly eradicate humanity with lethal symptoms. I evolved these symptoms in this order: Haemorrhagic Shock, Necrosis, Pulmonary Fibrosis, Total Organ Failure, Systemic Infection, Immune Suppression, Hyper Sensitivity, Seizures, Fever, Tumours, Pulmonary Oedema, Inflammation, Paralysis, Coma and any other symptom I wanted to evolve. Every symptom would at least remove a few days off the tail end of the run and fit our time to that 349 day cut-off for 5 Biohazards. Here was my result for the Prion speed run: 347 days. Congratulations, you've scored 5 biohazards on Prion's speed run.Category:Speed Run Category:Strategy Category:Prion